


Move the Boxes, Hold your Place, Wipe the Dust

by baexil



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Canon, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving back into the dorm is odd.</p><p>Physically, nothing has changed about their dorm. It’s in the exact same shape it was when they left it bone weary, exhausted, and just plain angry all that time ago. There is a new layer of dust that wasn’t there before, but the marks they made on their flat to make it their home was still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move the Boxes, Hold your Place, Wipe the Dust

Moving back into the dorm is odd.

Yongguk welcomes Youngjae home with a gummy smile and Jongup walks past with a similarly bright smile and a big box in his hands. And that feels just about the same as it was before. But it’s also not. 

Physically, nothing has changed about their dorm. It’s in the exact same shape it was when they left it bone weary, exhausted, and just plain angry all that time ago. There is a new layer of dust that wasn’t there before, but the marks they made on their flat to make it their home was still there. Like the skid mark in the hallway from when the maknae’s decided to chase and beat each other with pillows one night or the permeant shadow on the kitchen counter from Himchan’s coffee machine. 

But things aren’t the same. When Youngjae toes of his shoes and drags his suitcase into the flat, he can’t shake off the uncomfortable itch of how odd it feels coming back here. He drops his suitcase by a pile of others, surely which almost all Himchan’s, and stands in their entryway just looking around. 

“Surreal, isn’t it?” Youngjae turns at the sound of Daehyun’s voice, who is leaning against the doorframe of their old room, arms crossed and watching him with steady eyes. 

Youngjae doesn’t even bother fighting the smile that curls his lips at the sight of Daehyun, “Yeah,” he agrees, “But I’d rather be here than anywhere else.” Daehyun answers with a small smile of his own. 

“Um-“ They both jump at the sudden interruption, turning to see Junhong hovering awkwardly, his eyes flit away quickly, hands fidgeting, “Yongguk told me to come get you for dinner.” Youngjae’s heart melts at the sight of their maknae and he walks over to clap him on the shoulder, trying to ignore how far away it was for him to do. “Himchan was talking a big game about cooking today, did he pull through?” 

Junhong rolls his eyes, a smile playing at his lips, “No, we decided on chicken and beer instead.” Daehyun whoops happily at that news, pushing past them playfully to race to the kitchen. Youngjae laughs and nudges Junhong with his shoulder, “C’mon we better go before he eats everything.” 

Junhong nods, moving to the kitchen himself, but he pauses in the doorway, quickly looking back at Youngjae before shyly glancing away. He mutters before quickly exiting, “Welcome home, hyung.” 

Youngjae’s heart warms happily, the laughter of his members drifting in from the other room as he smiles at nothing in particular. Different, but still achingly the same. 

——

A week passes since they moved back into their dorm and Youngjae finds himself flat on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It’s dark because it’s way too late for a reasonable person to be up and a bit fuzzy from where Youngjae isn't wearing his contacts, but he can still pick out every little detail in the ceiling. That hadn’t even changed in the time they were gone. Daehyun’s blurry form on the other side of the room isn't any different either, his heavy breathing from being deep in sleep is soothingly familiar. 

But it all still sits strangely in his chest. It’s why his thoughts race despite the late hour and the early wake up call that awaits him. He just can’t stop thinking about the constant atmosphere that settles over the members in a heavy, uncomfortable way. 

Sure the members had kept in contact during their time off, as much as they could with how the members had chosen to occupy their time while they dealt with their lawsuit. But it had been over a year since they had all lived under one roof together. 

Most of it was still routine as Daehyun’s deep breathing like Yongguk constantly bobbing his head to music that fills his thoughts and Jongup herding them all outside to play soccer, arguing that they need to take advantage of the good weather before it turns too cold. Playing and laughing until they were too exhausted to do anything else. 

The long hours in the practice studio even feel familiar, as long as they didn’t have to interact with any of the management. But Youngjae doesn’t predict _that_ tension disappearing any time soon. 

However, the members have grown apart in ways unseen by any of them until they were smashed back together, six people back in one flat. They have picked up habits and quirks that is going take some time getting used to. Daehyun, for one, now has a healthy social life outside of the celebrity world that he enjoys fully, using his free time to slip from the dorm to spend some time with his new friends. 

It wasn’t all bad, the new changes. They are just different and they are in the midst of a period where they are figuring each other out again. And that is natural. 

Youngjae jumps, shocked out of his thoughts when he hears Daehyun groan and roll over until his feet hit the floor. His heart pounds as if he is caught doing something wrong, but Daehyun merely goes to the bathroom. Youngjae makes sure that he is completely still when Daehyun comes back, waiting for him to lay back down. 

But his best friend knows him better than that. 

“Ya,” Daehyun protests, tone muddled deep with sleep, “I can hear your thinking even from deep in my dreams.” His friend bypasses his bed, instead choosing to kick at Youngjae until he rolls over and slips into the now empty space instead. 

Daehyun wiggles around until he is completely covered by the duvet, head neatly on half of Youngjae’s pillow, his eyes sparkling at him even in the dark. “C’mon, spill.” 

A sigh first escapes him, too many thoughts blocking a proper response. Daehyun, the bastard, just chuckles at him. He frowns but Daehyun just pokes at his cheek instead, “Quit acting like someone died and get it all out already.” 

“It just still feels awkward,” Youngjae confesses. 

Daehyun hums thoughtfully, “With the members?” 

“Yeah, I mean I guess it’s just not what I thought coming back was going to be.” Youngjae plucks at some lint on his sheets distractedly. 

“You couldn’t have expected us to easily go back to what we were.” 

“No, but-“ Youngjae huffs, “It’s just that- Well, take Junhong for example. It’s like he is constantly unsure of himself at all times now.” Youngjae knows that Daehyun knows he is right. Their maknae weighs most heavily in his mind and worries him the most. 

Junhong has a hard time speaking his mind around the others now. The others have picked up on it and now pay closer attention to Junhong, especially when the maknae seems to be thinking hard, eyes darting around as he tries to wait for a pause in a conversation to speak. 

The lawsuit was hard on them all, but Junhong took their separation the hardest. He started up with them from such a young age and practically grew up around them. Youngjae can’t even imagine how hard all of this has been on him. Not to mention coming back and struggling to adapt back to it all after feeling so betrayed. 

There is a pause and Daehyun shifts, turning to look at the dark ceiling. Youngjae speaks up again in a hush, “He’ll never be the same.” 

Daehyun nods, adding, “But that’s part of growing up as an idol too. And he has Yongguk to take care of him. You know our leader would rather cut off his own hand than see Junhong come to harm." Daehyun runs a hand through his hair, "We can also keep a close eye on him, look out for him when he needs it.” 

Youngjae props himself up on his elbow to look down at his friend, agreeing with him, but still worried. 

“Aw man, I really want to eat something right now,” Daehyun complains suddenly, rubbing at his face tiredly. Youngjae watches him with a slight frown, feeling bad and wanting to do something for his friend but knowing he can’t. The managers had put them all under a strict diet as preparation for their comeback, but Daehyun has the strictest diet of them all, let alone for someone who loves food like Daehyun does. 

Daehyun sighs and closes his eyes and Youngjae quietly traces the features of Daehyun’s face with his eyes, “Hey,” Youngjae starts softly, Daehyun slits open his eyes to peer at him, “It’ll all be worth it right?” 

“Of course.” Daehyun replies without an ounce of hesitation. He then pushes at the arm supporting Youngjae’s head, knocking it so Youngjae lies back down again. Youngjae yelps and smacks his arm in retaliation, but Daehyun just ignores him, turning his back to him only to scoot back until his back meets Youngjae’s chest, “Just sleep, idiot.” 

Youngjae gently curls an arm around Daehyun’s waist and pulls him even closer, hiding his smile into the curve of Daehyun’s spine. He tries very hard to ignore the way Daehyun shivers at the brush of his lips, closing his eyes against the reaction. 

There is an awkward moment where he can tell they are both trying to decide if they should say something. Maybe about the tension between them or how glad they are to have this again or about that trip to Japan they took, just the two of them. But they don’t and the moment passes. 

Youngjae doesn’t close his eyes until he can feel Daehyun’s breathing deepen as he slips into sleep. It all might odd and uncomfortable now, but Youngjae is reassured that those feeling will pass. His members were worth fighting for, after all. 

They would get through this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I needed to write something to deal with the feels of B.A.P going back to TS Ent like nothing happened and it somehow morphed into DaeJae after I watched their live comeback showcase last night. It was amazing. I hope you watched it too.
> 
> I have more in this canon au, especially after they announced they are going on tour in February. 
> 
> Kudos and comments get all of my love. And more canon BAP.
> 
> *Title is taken from BTS's Move. I suggest you give it a listen, it gives me all sorts of feels~


End file.
